Ianthony: I'm sorry, but I think you have the wrong person
by RavenSkylight
Summary: When Kalel walks out when Anthony purposes, and says that Ian's his soulmate, he knows what he has to do.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"She'll love it.." I mumbled looking at the big diamond ring.

"Yeah.. She's a lucky girl.." Ian smiled.

Ding! The door! I rushed to it, opening it. Kalel's bright and cheery eyes light up as I kiss her. "Anthony!"

"I missed you!" I hugged her.

"I've missed you too!" She says.

"Well.. I have to go Email producers.." Ian winks at me with his blue eyes.

"Okay.." Kalel sits on the couch.

"Well uh.. How was the plane ride?" I ask.

"Bad." Kalel answers.

"Aw. You just need some sleep," I put my arm around her.

"Yeah," She lays her head of green hair on my arm.

"Well, I have a question," I clear my throat.

"Yes..." Kalel looks around awkwardly.

"Kalel, will you marry me?" I ask as i open the ring box.

"Anthony, Are you sure your asking the right person?" She asks.

"Of Course!" I answer.

"Um.. I'm sorry but your asking the wrong person. Your supposed to marry Ian, everybody knows that," she clears her throat.

"WHAT?!" I yell. Nononono! This was supposed to be perfect! What. What. What.

"I'm.. I'm sorry.." Kalel grabs her suitcase and runs out.


	2. She's trying to tell us something

Ian's POV

"Your supposed to marry Ian, everybody knows that," Kalel says.

"WHAT?!" I whisper quietly to myself. I felt so bad, that I felt like I had been rejected. I mean I had a girlfriend, but Anthony was my Best friend. I couldn't love him.. I loved him as a friend... Just not that way.. I sighed. I peeked my head out the arch to see Anthony's head in his hands.

"Anthony?" I ask.

"Wh-hat do-o you-u want-t?" He sniffled.

"Sorry, I ruined it for you, didn't I?" I sit back.

"Ian, your more important. Your my best friend, she's my ex,". Anthony face plants into a couch cushion.

New Text:  
Melanie  
Hey. Get on FaceTime.

Me: Okay.

I get on FaceTime and call her.

"Hey Ian. I'm sorry but- you belong with Anthony," She  
Says.

"What?!" I yell. "You can't end a five year relationship over FaceTime!"

"Yeah, bye!" She ends.

"What The Hell just happened?" I fight back tears.

"Um.. Kalel probably told her.." Anthony said glumly.

"W-O-W. All time low," I sigh.

Anthony hugs me, "Let it out, bro."

Tears force out of my eyes, "SHE CANT END A FREAKING FIVE YEAR RELATIONSHIP OVER FACETIME!"

"Here," he hands me a couch cushion.

I punch it, making me feel better. I then go to my room and pull up Tumblr. There it was. A picture of me and Anthony kissing. And Kalel posted it five minutes before she got here! She came here to break up with him!


	3. Cuts and Love

Author's Note: Hey this is a day late, but there was a tornado that hit my town (were fine) so please excuse my lateness.

Anthony's POV

I went to my room, and grabbed the scissors. I cut my wrist. Red blood trickled down my arm.

"Anthony?" Ian knocked.

"Don't come in!" I yelled.

Ian came in anyways, "Hey do you have-"

"ANTHONY! WHY?!" Ian grabbed the scissors, and threw them out the window. He dragged me to the bathroom and put my wrists in the sink and the cold water ran over it.

"Ian.. Why do you care about me? Why cant I just die?" I asked.

Ian stared at me, "You, are a YouTube sensation. YOU HAVE GIRLS DROOLING OVER YOU! I need you.."

"Really?! Your life is-" I began but was cut off by Ian showing me his wrists. There it was "I 3 DAP" was written in scars.

"Who's DAP?" I asked.

"Daniel Anthony Padilla," Ian looked down. I wasn't shocked- I had IAH on my wrist.

"Ian," I began, "look." I showed him the "I 3 IAH" I wrote.

"Anthony," Ian looked into my eyes. I put our faces together, and our lips touched and I pulled forward, kissing his perfect lips.

"Hecox, I've loved you since the day you came to my school in 6th grade. You started to date Melanie, so thats when I did this," I grabbed his hand.

"When you started dating Kalel, I just got jealous," Ian grabbed my other hand.


	4. When I'm kissing you

Ian's POV

I woke up, sprawling my arms out. My hand hit something.

"Ow," groaned Anthony, and he changed to his side.

"Sorry I forgot," I smirked.

"It's fine, babe," Anthony kissed my cheek. I got up, and went to go feed Charlie. I went in the spare room, opened Charlie's cage.

"Come on, its just like an ice cream cone," I mumbled under my breath.

"You can still do the voice," Anthony smirked.

"Ah! You scared me!" Anthony's bar chest against my back.

Lunchtime w/ Smosh

I was eating my sandwich when Anthony said: "I believe it's time for something."

"Finding Twitter questions, finding Twitter questions!" Anthony yelled.

" sherburt255314 asks: would you kiss Ian?"

Then our lips met, and we kissed. I felt my heart race, and my eyes close.

"Nex-xt question," Anthony gained his breath back. " SmosherLovesDan asks: Would you eat a tortoise or kiss Ian," Anthony asked.

"I definitely would kiss myself," I smirked.

"Well.." Anthony leaned over and kissed me again.

Night

"Goodnight Ian, I love you," Anthony leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Love you too," I hugged him then kissed his neck.

We fell asleep in each others arms.

Ian's POV

I woke up, sprawling my arms out. My hand hit something.

"Ow," groaned Anthony, and he changed to his side.

"Sorry I forgot," I smirked.

"It's fine, babe," Anthony kissed my cheek. I got up, and went to go feed Charlie. I went in the spare room, opened Charlie's cage.

"Come on, its just like an ice cream cone," I mumbled under my breath.

"You can still do the voice," Anthony smirked.

"Ah! You scared me!" Anthony's bar chest against my back.

Lunchtime w/ Smosh

I was eating my sandwich when Anthony said: "I believe it's time for something."

"Finding Twitter questions, finding Twitter questions!" Anthony yelled.

" sherburt255314 asks: would you kiss Ian?"

Then our lips met, and we kissed. I felt my heart race, and my eyes close.

"Nex-xt question," Anthony gained his breath back. " SmosherLovesDan asks: Would you eat a tortoise or kiss Ian," Anthony asked.

"I definitely would kiss myself," I smirked.

"Well.." Anthony leaned over and kissed me again.

Night

"Goodnight Ian, I love you," Anthony leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Love you too," I hugged him then kissed his neck.

We fell asleep in each others arms.


	5. Marry me

5 months later  
Anthony's POV

"Ian Hecox, will you marry me?" I asked.

"Yes, Anthony Danger Padilla, I will,"

So, Smosh lost fans, but they didn't care. They got married and stay together forever. Mari married them, and was still friends with Kalel and Melanie. Kalel ended up with Joey (surprising was Bisexual, not Gay.) Mari married Joven, and Lasercorn married his fiancé. Nobody cares what happened to Mel, right?

This is not the end, sequel, VidCon and Boy love, with Dan, Phil, and more!


End file.
